high school hauntings
by my daydream world
Summary: A new town mean for fifteen year old Sam a new school. While there someone accidently sent free two sprites that go after people who break the rules. With his dad and brother away on a hunt can Sam stopped them?
1. Chapter 1

High school haunting 

**Hi all hope you enjoy this story :D I do not own Supernatural **

Summary: A new town mean for fifteen year old Sam a new school. While there someone accidently sent free two sprites that go after people who break the rules. With his dad and brother away on a hunt can Sam stopped them?

Chapter one

John stopped the car outside the high school. John turn to the back seat were Sam was sitting sulking quietly "Sam we be gone at lest a week. If you don't hear from us by then call Jim or Bobby alright?"

"I know I know" said Sam he knew the drill

Dean grinned at his younger brother who was no longer short for his age but the same height as himself "Look after yourself Sammy you hear."

Sam nodded "I will. Can I go now? I don't want to be leave for my first day...again" He glared at Dean who never cared to much about being late and often made Sam late because he knew it would wind him up.

"Off you go" said John. Sam open the car door and jumped out then pock his head though Deans window.

"You'll be careful won't you" said Sam worried. He knew how easily it was to get hurt on hunts he seen his dad and brother get hunt lots of time, and he himself also got hunt sometimes when he went along.

Dean grinned the ruffled Sam hair "Not worry Sammy we'll be fine. We know what we are doing. Just go and be a geek, you bitch"

Sam punch Dean on the arm "You're a Jerk you know that?"

"Whatever Sammy you better get going you don't want to be late" said Dean smiling "See ya" John drove off Sam watch them go wondering if he would see them again. He swag his bag over his shoulder and walked into his new school and try not to worry about his dad or brother.

Sam stood in fort of the class again. He hated this bit. His home room was with the English teacher Mr Williams who made Sam stand in fort of the class. "Class this is Samuel Winchester. Is there anything you like to say about yourself Samuel"

"I prefer to be called Sam, sir" said Sam and few people laughed lightly.

"Then Sam it is" said Mr William "Anything else you want to say?"

"No sir" said Sam shaking his head – what could he say that make people think he's not a freak?

Mr William nodded "Alright Sam, they a share seat in the middle next to Dexter" he pointed to a seat next to a large boy.

Sam silently made his way to his seat and sat down the boy Dexter lead a little way towards Sam then hissed "Listen new kid, me and my gang rule this school, step out of line and you'll be sorry"

Sam looked at Dexter in the eye to show his he wasn't scared of him he had meet vampires before and he seen monsters people only see in films. "Whatever" said Sam "soon as my dad job is done we'll be off again" he turn to the fort

"Good. You freak" said Dexter.

One thing that winds Sam up more than anything was being called a freak but before he could responded the bell went. Sam looked what lesson he had that day – History. Sam looked at the map of the school and was able to quickly find he way around.

"You must be Mr Winchester " said the history teacher called Miss Holland passing Sam a history text book "Do you know much about history?"

"Depends on what history you mean" said Sam

Miss Holland smiled "Okay wise guy find a desk" Sam did so "Right class, as you should know by now we're having some building work done around school, well the over day they dug up some interesting things. And we have be allowed to see them here today" The class was mostly silenced "Right first off who known the history of this site?" A girl put her hand up "Go ahead Annie"

"Well it's been a school for about a hundred years" said Annie "The first one burned down in a fire about fifty years ago. Before that it was a jail house"

"That right as always" said Miss Holland "And they have dug up objects from the old school. We have to go down to the hall were they being keep. We not allowed the tough any of the objects, just a look. Come on"

Once in the hall Sam looked at the objects mostly old pencils, a few old books. One thing that caught Sam eye was an old wooden box. That had an odd symbol on it he had n ever seen before. He draw it on the back of his hand, He'll looked it up after school maybe to see if he meant anything. He need to do something to keep busy once he was back at the motel.

The girl named Annie walked up to Sam "Hey, how you likening the school"

"It's alright" said Sam "A school a school right?"

"You move about a lot?" asked Annie Sam looked at her "Sorry I could tell it wasn't you're first time being new. Like it was something that happen everyday"

Sam shrugged "My dad job takes us places. Now my brother works with my dad most of the time"

"And you're stuck here in school looking at old half rotten objects" said Annie laughing

Sam shrugged again "It's not all that bad. I rather go to school than do what they do" Annie looked question at Sam "They mend and sell cars, they like going to all different places, driving in cars" Sam lied quickly "Anything about cars and they are there"

"You don't like cars?"

"I don't think it should rule our lives" said Sam he didn't think hunting should be the only thing to live for they was more to life. But he didn't think his dad or Dean had the same views that he did.

"Hey" said Dexter loudly some people turn to see him picking up the box "I wonder what's in here?" He went to open the box but before he could open it.

"Right class we're going to head back to out room now, and let someone else look these" said the Miss Holland "Come on out we go"

Dexter put down the box and without realizing the lid slip slightly. And went everyone leaved and ghostly figure appeared from the box. ...

**... What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two (I have most of the story on my computer already so updates soon be pretty fast)**

Chapter two

It was still Sam first day and after eating lunch Sam walked around he saw lots of people were around something on a wall. Sam went to see what all the fuss was about. Someone had got some spray paint and did a picture of two of the teachers together t in bed.

"Bet it was Harry" said another boy "I recognised his work anywhere"

"There always something going on between those two you can tell" said Another

Sam shrugged to himself he'll tell dean about it knowing Dean find that funny. Then Sam made his way to his next class Maths.

It was nearing the end of the day when an ambulance come to school and rushed some of the kids to the hospital. "Who was that?" Sam hear some asked

"Harry Fisher" said another kid "the art cupboard fell on top of him"

"How?" asked someone else "That thing is heavier than an whale and attached to the room, Mr Mudds always complaining he can't clean behind it... how on earth did that happen?"

"It just fell on it's own" said the kid

Sam sat on the school wall deep in though, he knew that things like this just happen but he also knew they was likely a supernatural reason for it as well. Sam looked at the symbol he draw on the back of his hand. He wonders what it meant. Sam jumped down and walked back to the empty motel room. And went on to the laptop and try to get onto the internet witch was going much slower than normal.

Sam looked at all different symbols but couldn't find one that match the one on the box. After a few hours Sam was going to give up when he saw it. He clicked on the picture and read

_This is a ancient symbol believe to be from the gods, was use to imprison evil sprit .However it's not the strongest way to imprison sprits .And many has be accidently set free._

Sam though about the box and what happen to Harry Fisher Sam realised that there was an angry sprit roaming the school. Sam bit his lip he knew what he had to do. He had to find out who the sprite was and a simple salt and burn and it would be over.

**Sam on a solo mission how ever much Sam says he hates hunting he wouldn't let people get hunt :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter **

Chapter 3

The next day Sam walked to where the box was being displayed. He saw it was open a tiny bit "Great" said Sam. He wonders if he should ring his dad and Dean up and tell them. But Sam thought no it was just a sprit normally they were more or less straight forward to deal with. Also he knew the hunt his dad and brother were on was important one. So he was going to-do this one on his own.

"Hi Sam what are you doing here?" Sam turn to see Annie walking up to him

"Oh... hi" said Sam "Just looking at these again, you?"

"Same" said Annie "I think it's amazing it lived though the fire that happen. According to my granddad most of it was burn to the ground"

Sam nodded "How did the fire start?"

"Oh it's a grizzly story" said Annie "And I don't think you would believe me"

Sam looked at Annie "I heard a lot of stories, not many of them have a happy ending. Tell me"

Annie nodded "Alright" she said "You know it's great someone else find this stuff interesting. I mean it's important to know with out it we won't be were we are today" Annie smiled "Okay the story, at the old school they was this head. Really mean, like to punishment so my granddad said. One day some boys, they set fire to part of the school. It was a small one and it was put out quickly, but the head punished the kids really hard"

"Did the kids die"? asked Sam

"No" said Annie "Not then anyway, but these boys were cross one day in the hall they set fire to the whole school. I'm not sure why but the boys got trapped in one of the classroom... they all died"

"What about the head?" asked Sam

"He died too" said Annie "Marched right into the fire wanting to drag the boys out and punished them for what they have done"

"And he never come out" said Sam

"My granddad said once the new school was made, some strange accident happen, he said it was the head punishing children be one the gave. He said his friend Charles trapped the head teacher in the box. And they buried in the ground" said Annie "He come up with the strange things some times. I think he makes these things up to make them sound scarier" "

Sam looked about on the box "It's possible" said Sam more to himself "What was the heads name?"

"Tony Hill" said Annie Sam nodded Annie laughed "If you really that interested come to visited my granddad after school. I sure he tell you all about it. But don't pay attention to all of his story some of them he must of some up with when he was drunk"

"I heard a lot worst trust me" said Sam

...

After school Sam and Annie walked down the street "Are you going phone your dad and tell him you're going to be late?" asked Annie

"No, they be working" said Sam

"Long hours?"

"More or less all day" said Sam "And half of the night"

"Well here we are" said Annie "Come on come in"

Sam followed Annie into the house. It was like any other family home – normal. Annie lead Sam into the living room. "Hi granddad this is Sam, he's new at school I told them about the old head he interested in that sort of thing"

"Sam" said the granddad "Short for Samuel right"

"Yes sir" said Sam "But no one call me that. Apart from a few teachers"

"Well Sam my name is Wesley but most people call me Wes" said Annie's Granddad "So were are you from?"

Sam paused "me and my family travel a lot we are never in one place for very long"

"Annie" said Wes "Get me a cup of coffee will you. I sure your friend would like one too"

"Sure thing" said Annie walking into the kitchen Sam and Wes watch her go.

Wes looked at Sam "Is your dad a hunter?" he asked quietly "My friend Charles he was a hunter" when Sam nodded "Has the box been opened?"

"Yes sir" said Sam "Put I'll stop it. I stop sprits before"

Wes nodded "Make sure you do a better job of it then Charles did. You have to get them"

Sam looked up shocked "Them? I though they was only one the old headmaster Tony Hill" Sam though back "Do you know who the other ones are?"

Wes nodded "The school use to be a jail house. It was once own by Oscar Hill, Tony Hill father. Both like punishing bad behaviour. Both died in fire more because of the smoke then they got cremated

"Fires?" asked Sam "The jail house was set on fire too?"

"That's correct" said Wes "So how do you plan to stop these spirits? Have you told your family?"

"No sir" said Sam "My dad and my brother are on a hunting trip. But I think I can handle it. Do you know if Oscar or Tony leave anything behind? Like a lock of hair or teeth anything like that?"

Wes though back "Coming to think of it in the school in a display case in one of the corridors is painting of the two of them. I think the picture used they ashes."

Sam pulled a face "Why would anyone do that?"

Wes looked at Sam "Look you better deal if it before anyone else get hunt"

"Don't worry sir I will" said Sam a plan already foaming in his mind.

**So two spites are set free... **

**What going to happen you have to wait and see**

**Thanks for reading please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam was getting ready to hunt these sprites. He knew what he had to do, but if the sprites didn't like people braking the rules they not going to like him one bit. Sam check his gun and made sure it was filled with rock salt and picked up this phone wounding if he should call his dad and tell him. He knew if he didn't he'll get in trouble but these days he was almost always in trouble with his dad. So Sam called Dean. Knowing Dean would be partly impress about his solo hunt and also tell him off But Dean phone went onto voice mail.

"Hey Dean" said Sam "It's me. I good some big headed jerk at school released two sprites. One of them is an old head and then other is his father who uses to own the jail house. Both died in fires on the same site. And don't like anyone breaking the rules" said Sam "Then Someone had a idea to paint picture of them with they ashes - kind of creepy. But a simple salt and burn should sort it out. I am going there now. Some People already be hurt I can't let anyone else get hurt again or even die. I know I not meant to go on hunt alone but... I'm here and you're not and there a job to do. Yell at me as much as you like when you get back... see you soon"

Sam ended the message not knowing how his brother and dad would take this new. He pulled on a black woolly hat and his jacket with pocket large enough to put holy water, salt and his lighter in. He got his gun and put it in his waistband of his jeans. And he leave the motel and went off into the night.

Sam got outside the school it was almost midnight. Sam signed and climb the gate and jumped into the school yard. "Okay Sam" said Sam to himself "A quick salt and burn and if I see anything move. Shoot it" he nodded to his plan.

Sam ran in the building and mange to cut the alarms the last thing he need was the police being called. Sam ran up the stairs 'braking another rule they going to love me" thought Sam. He got into the corridor and saw the painting 'they really will love me after this' Sam picked the lock to open the display case. When he was done something threw him against the wall. And bounced him down the corridor banging in to the wall till they got to the stairs. Sam reaches for his gun and shoot the spite just before he fell from the stairs. 'son of a bitch' said Sam running back to the painting. And quickly covering it. He got his lighter when something whizzed though the sky. A big heavy book that would do a lot of damage if it made contact to his head Sam ducked just in time. Another book come but Sam couldn't move in time for one to hit him in the chest. Sam double over in pain. And then having a abandon chair throw at him. Sam fell on to the floor then something grab his ankle and hung his upside down. That's when Sam really stated to panic. He saw the sprite of the head of the jail house holding a baseball bat. Sam braces himself for the pain. The first connect was made in the same sport the book hit him. Then on the side of his face causing Sam mouth to fill with blood. Sam tried to grab his lighter while being hit. And throw it at the paining. The baseball bat fell on to the floor and Sam dropped down head first on to the floor. Sam head explored with pain. He got up carefully and watch for a few minutes to make sure the painting was gone and leg it as fast as he could out of the school before the fire crew come.

Sam walked back to the motel swaging a bit and hobbling as he went. He didn't notice the car parked outside the motel as he entered.

**What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is more from Dean point of view **

Chapter 5

Dean hated to leave Sam when he went hunting. He would be happier if Sam was with them. Being apart from Sam means Dean didn't know if his brother was alright or not. That's why after the hunt (and after a couple of beers with his dad and another hunter) Dean step out of the bar and check his messages. He knew Sam was more likely to come to him if he needs anything. Dean saw they was one message he listen to it and when the message was finish he put down the phone. And called Sam right away but it was turn off. "Come on Sammy" said Dean. He quickly a short message for Sam "Sam you call be right back when you get this"

Dean walked back into the bar "Dad, Sammy hunting a sprit"

John looked up "What?"

"His school got two of those dam things" said Dean "Sam think they connect with some painting or something..."

"Oh god" said John jumping up "Sorry" he said to the other hunter "My other son is... going to be in hell of a lot of trouble when I get my hands on him"

Back in the car John was muttering about Sam disrespecting him and for not informing them. Dean hated when his dad got like this. It means he would yell at Sam, who would yell back and they have another fight. "Dad" said Dean trying to save Sam from another augment "Sam smart enough to his resech, he knows what to do. He'll knew our hunt was important"

"Dean" said his father "He shouldn't of gone by himself. There are two sprites. You know how nasty one can get"

"I trust Sammy alright" said Dean "Even if you don't"

John quickly looked at Dean and then back on to the road "Sam doesn't think I trust him?"

"Well you have been a little hard on him lately" said Dean "I know our job is important and everything but... Sam doesn't see the world always the way we do"

"It's about time he did" said John. Dean didn't press the subject any further.

When John and Dean got into town they drove past the school to see the fire and police department there. They got out and walked to one of the people watching. "What happen here?" asked John

"Someone set part of the school on fire" said an women

"Did they catch who did it?" asked Dean hopping Sam coved his tracks

"no idea" said the women "But would ever it was could climb a eight and a half foot fence, cut the alarms and get past the cctv with out anyone noticing"

John and Dean went back to their car "Well I guess we better hit the motel and see if Sam is back" said Dean feeling pound of his younger brother.

"Too right we will" said John soundly less pleased Dean rolled his eyes

"They no pleasing you sometimes" said Dean "You tell him off for not wanting to help on hunts and wanting a normal life then you get angry at him for going on a hunt. I mean you wasn't angry when I went after sprites at Sam age"

"That because Sam isn't you" said John "You a born hunter. Sam is not"

They got to them motel before Sam and waited for him to come back and ten minutes later Sam come back and looked shocked when he saw His dad and his brother waiting for him. "Dean... Dad... what?"

**Hope you are enjoying it :D please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dean... Dad... what?" asked Sam

"Sam what was you thinking going on a hunt alone?" stared John

Sam looked at Dean that when Dean notice Sam unequal eyes "Sam..." said Dean "Did you hit your head?" John then notice his son eyes and wonder how he couldn't of seen them right away. He way Sam was holding himself he hurt his ribs it was a wonder how Sam made it back to the motel by himself.

"I..." began Sam "head...upside...down...bat...ankle...fell" Sam eyes rolled to the back of his head and Sam fell not before Dena caught him before Sam could do anymore damage. Dean lay his brother down

"Sam... Sammy can you hear me?" Sam moved slightly Dean pulled the hat Sam was wearing off and found a large lump on his head. Dean looked at his father would had pulled up Sam shirt and Dean saw some impressive bruises. It looked painful. "Should we take him to the hospital?" asked Dean "Say he got mugged?"

"better have his head checked" said John " and his ripsHelp me will you"

Dean and John help Sam into the car. Sam was half out of it "Dean get in the back with him will you... keep him awake alright. We deal with everything else later"

"Yes sir" said Dean getting in the car "Okay Sammy you got to stay awake till we get you to see a doctor"

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

"They gone"

"The sprites?" asked Dean. Sam gave a little nod and close his half open eyes "No Sam stay wake... you said the sprites got free how?"

John listen to his sons and stay quite Sam spoke still not sounding quite right "box...dug up...inside"

"The sprites were inside the box" said Dean worried about his brother unable to pull together a fall sentence at the moment.

"They got out...they gone"

"Yeah Sammy I know" said Dean "You did good" He paused and looked at his dad who was silently driver "More than good you did great" Dean saw his brother eyes roll back of his head and he began to jerk. Dean yelled out "Dad... his sizing"

"What?" said John looking into his mirror

"Hurry up...DRIVE" said Dean "Sam... Sammy stay with me"

At the hospital Sam was rushed away now all John and dean could do was wait and hope for the best.

**Thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The wait seem to go on for ever. Till a doctor come to walk to them "Your Samuel Kings family?"

"Yes" said Dean right away "How is he? The seizure?"

"Dean let the doctor specks" said John "How is he?"

"Well he got impressive bruising" said the doctor "And a few cracked ribs but nothing broken"

Dean looked at the doctor "And his head? How's his head?"

"Well it seem Samuel had hit his head very hard. That caused the fluids to build up, we had to release the pressure to his brain"

"So how is he?" asked John

"Well we know when he wakes up" said the doctor "but that might not be till tomorrow. There might be a possibility of brain damage but we can't know till he has woken up"

"Sammy might have brain damage?" asked Dean trying not to cry "Those son of a bitch, when I get my hands on them..."

"Can we see Sam?" asked John

"Follow me" said the doctor.

The Doctor lead them to a small room Sam was soundly sleep and tube going into his nose was tuck behind his ears. He had a heart motor connect to him as well. He had bandages around his chest and over his head , Dean and John saw some bruising on Sam arms. "The police would want to talk to you about the mugging" said the doctor "I will leave you alone"

Once the doctor was gone Dean walked up to Sam "Hey Sammy, a fine mess you got yourself in. Just... get better bitch" He look at his father who hadn't move "Dad if he is... brain damage.. w..what are we going to do?"

"Look they are not even sure if Sam got brain damage" said John "And if he dose we will deal with it alright. Like we deal with everything else"

"Dad I'm scared" said Dean

"Me too" admitted John

**John admitted he was scared :D **

**Is Sam brain damage? ? ? ? ? ? maybe maybe not**

**Hope you enjoying the story**


End file.
